Always Right
by imaginingmary
Summary: "Now we're going to start moving very slowly, okay?" He looked up at her. "But I know it may be a little fast for your little beginner heart, so don't freak on me and make us both go down." He said jokingly, which made Clare smile again. "Haha, very funny Mr. Comedian." When Adam teaches Clare to skateboard, he proves to her that he's always right.


"Okay, I think I regret this decision now." Clare said uneasily with slightly wide eyes, unsteadily standing on Adam's skateboard. Adam had been asking her just to try it _once_, and she finally gave in after he promised her countless times he wouldn't let her fall.

"You haven't even started moving." He replied, smiling with an eyebrow quirked up as he looked at his friend.

"And I don't think I want too!" She exclaimed, trying to keep herself steady on the four wheeled board. "What if I fall and break my neck, or give myself a concussion, or sprain my-"

Adam quickly interrupted her rant. "_Whoa there Miss. Optimistic. _Don't be too excited." He said jokingly, a slightly sarcastic tone to his voice. "I promised I wouldn't let you fall and I plan to keep my word you know. Adam Torres is not one to break his promises."

Clare huffed softly, her breath blowing her bangs up slightly; before they fell back down into place on her forehead. She noticed Adam's smile brighten more, obviously noticing her giving in to him…Yet again.

"Okay, fine, you win." She said, her blue eyes watching his face, which had a smug look to it.

"I knew I would."

"Oh shut it."

Adam laughed at Clare's stubbornness, which made her roll her eyes. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips though; as per usual whenever she was around the younger Torres. No matter how hard she tried, she could never find herself able to feel anything but happiness towards Adam for very long; no matter the circumstance.

"Okay, so are you ready to learn for real now?" Adam asked with his ever present smile, to which Clare nodded at him and told him she was. "Perfect. Now, first, hold onto my hands." He instructed once he held out both of his towards her. She gently placed her hands in his, holding onto them securely.

And with that, Clare could feel her nervousness dissolving slowly; as Adam was one of the only people she trusted completely.

"Now we're going to start moving _very_ slowly, okay?" He looked up at her. "But I know it may be a little fast for your little beginner heart, so don't freak on me and make us both go down." He said jokingly, which made Clare smile again.

"Haha, very funny Mr. Comedian." She said playfully back, sticking her tongue out towards the boy.

"Oh I know, I think I could be the next Gabriel Iglesias." He quipped, chuckling. Clare just rolled her eyes again, this time with a smile already present on her lips.

"Most definitely."

And with those words, Adam started to slowly pull Clare along the edge of the Degrassi parking lot; which made her hands instinctively squeeze his just a little bit tighter.

"This...Isn't so bad after all." Clare piped in after a few minutes, grinning down at Adam.

"Tooold you so!" He said, victory dancing across his features, which made Clare giggle slightly at his expression; squeezing his hands again. "Adam Torres is always right."

"And apparently, I have yet to prove that theory wrong."

"Ha, good luck with that. I am _never_ wrong." He said, continuing to pull her slowly, but not quite as slow as when they started. Clare's body was also not as stiff and uneasy as when they started; her legs and arms more relaxed.

"I'm going to prove you wrong one day, just you watch! Adam Torres will not always be right I tell you!" She said determinedly, smiling down at him.

What Adam and Clare didn't notice was the three football players throwing a football around, not too far away from them; Drew Torres being one of them. And they most definitely did not notice the missed catch that was flying their way.

"Hey Adam, heads up!" Drew called towards his younger brother.

Upon hearing that both teens looked to where Drew's voice came from, before the football crashed into Clare's legs. Her eyes widened and she uttered a surprised squeak, the skateboard swaying very unsteadily below her.

Adam tried to steady her by her hands, just as surprised as she was. He slid his hands from hers and around her waist; to try and steady her better. But the skateboard quickly escaped from below Clare's feet, making her tip towards Adam and off the board with a yelp.

Clare's eyes squeezed shut, expecting to fall onto Adam and onto the pavement. To her immense gratitude, she felt Adam's arms wrap around her as he managed to steady the both of them; causing them to not crash into the hard ground.

With her heart racing, she looked up at Adam who was smiling cheekily; which caused her to raise an eyebrow, Adam still holding her gently.

"What?" She asked, a little out of breath from her adrenaline pumping.

"I _told_ you I wouldn't let you fall." His grin widened as Clare playfully pushed him softly, the both of them laughing.

A smile broke out across her face. "And as a little bird told me, Adam Torres is always right you know."

xxx

_Well, here's another one-shot! I hope you guys liked it, cause I know I really enjoyed writing it! I thought it was cute, seeing as I love Clare and Adam's friendship. I actually had this idea for the longest time, but never wrote it. But now that it's May, I seemed to have gained my writing inspiration back! So expect lots of new writing from me c: I already have two, possibly three multi-chapter fics in mind, which I'm really excited about. The one I have planned though, I'm actually so excited for! So watch out for those, other one shots, and tell me what you thought of this! Love you all! xoxo P.S. I used to be bakertorres on here, just so you know!_


End file.
